Dagger in the Heart R80 Style
by Robster80
Summary: The rewrite and continuation, WITH PERMISSION, of TakeruG's Takimi fic. Anti-Daikari, and pro-Sorato as well. You were warned! *Ch. 5 posted 3/10/03*
1. An Angel's Deception

DAGGER IN THE HEART  
  
Original story and concept by TakeruG  
Rewritten by Robster80  
  
  
What's this, what's this? Your eyes don't deceive you, I am indeed taking over this Takimi fic created by TakeruG. I have read it, reviewed it, and asked for a continuation, but the author has stated that he does not have the time to go back and redo, let alone finish, the fic. Being a college student, I know how he feels.  
  
In a review posted for my Love Letter fic, TakeruG hinted that I could take over for him. I even went as far as emailing him to see if what he said was the truth. His email just came, too:  
  
"Hello Robster80,  
  
I'm definitely serious... I know your writing style and that this  
story is in the best hands.  
  
Greetings,  
TakeruG"  
  
I have every intention of following the original story as far as I can. However, there will be several changes made. SLIGHT changes, mind you. Also, TakeruG will be proofreading the fic before I post it, since it's originally his story and (I feel) he has a right to be the first to view it.  
  
Before I begin, I wish to dedicate this fic to my fellow Takimi fans and authors, which include Archangel Nightshade Bloodraven, BGCrisis, LOVEWITCH, and especially TakeruG. G also deserves special thanks for letting me do this. Hope I do you justice, my friend.  
  
Warnings: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, and remember that! This is a story written for fun, and not for financial gain. Also, this fic is a TAKIMI (TK/Mimi pairing) featuring SORATO (Sora/Matt), one-sided TAIORA (Tai/Sora), one-sided TAKARI (TK/Kari), one-sided MIMATO (Mimi/Matt), and the couple I dislike the most... DAIKARI (Davis/Kari). If I have offended any fans of the last four couples, I'm sorry but that's how the fic goes. Turn back now if you don't want to see what happens!  
  
  
Part 1 - An Angel's Deception  
  
  
NARRATION  
  
It's been four years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, and the death of Oikawa. Life seemed to return to normal for the Digi-Destined as their Digimon partners were returned to the Digital World. However, the Destined still have the capability to enter the Digital World and back through the Digi-ports. Even the older Destined can open the Ports after Izzy used his computer skills to hack into the Ports' program.  
  
Sora and Matt have been going steady ever since Christmas of 2002. Because of this, Jun decided to give up on Matt and started to chase after Joe's older brother Jim. With this, nothing has stopped Matt and Sora from becoming closer in their relationship.  
  
Tai has accepted the couple and remained good friends with them, although he finds himself still pinning over Sora from time to time. However, the pain seems to lessen as time goes by for him.  
  
Ken and Yolei started to date about a year after MaloMyotismon. They broke up once, but got back together shortly after and have remained so up to now.  
  
Izzy started dating Catherine, the female Digi-Destined from France, after they met in a chatroom. They have only met once in real life as their relationship is mainly online via Instant Messenger and emails.  
  
Joe has had a few dates, but has never really attached to anyone. His studies take up most of his time, as usual.  
  
Mimi has moved back to Japan three years after MaloMyotismon, and is currently single.  
  
Cody has yet to find a girl he likes.  
  
TK is in love with Kari, and it seems she returns his feelings by flirting with him in front of Davis. ...Or is it?  
  
  
TAI'S P.O.V.  
  
I saw TK window shopping again at that swanky gift shop on my way home today. He's thinking of getting something for Kari, I know he is. That scares me.  
  
If only he knew the truth about her. His "angel of light" stopped being that about three months ago when she decided to keep the truth about her feelings from him. Feelings she has for someone I regret introducing to her.  
  
After using my key, the apartment door opens easily and I make my way inside. Sure enough, there they are on the couch. My kid sister and her love. They're making out on the couch, so into it that they haven't noticed my entrance.  
  
Wait a minute! Davis' shirt is pulled up from behind... by Kari's hands! They're Frenching, too?!  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The two suddenly break away quickly, eyes wide open in shock, and faces red with embarrassment. Their eyes are locked on me, and mine on them. Davis gets off the couch, still facing me.  
  
"Uh, hi, Tai! We... er, that is-."  
  
I don't want to hear his excuses. They were going for more than kissing, and he knows I know that. I point at the door, cutting him off as I speak. "Out that door in ten seconds right now, or you're going out the window in fifteen!"  
  
He's out the door in about three seconds, too scared to even close it behind him. That'll scare him into making sure this never happens again.  
  
Kari's still on the couch, but the position she's in tells me she wanted to follow Davis. Her face is still red, and with good reason. She's not wearing a shirt, and the one bra strap is down. Looks like I came home just in time.  
  
"Put your shirt back on," I tell her with a bit of anger in my voice. "We need to talk, and now!"  
  
Kari covers her chest, still blushing. "Sorry," she mutters before rushing back to our room. I can only sigh heavily as I plop down on the couch.  
  
This just gets worse by the day. If TK ever finds out about Kari & Davis this way... I don't wanna think about it!  
  
She's coming back now. I just hope I can get through to her.  
  
"I'm sorry about that-."  
  
"Did either of you have protection when this started?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
Figures! "Next time you guys try for more than kissing and you don't have protection, then stop! Anyway, that's not the main reason we need to talk."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Does TK know yet about you and Davis?"  
  
She's fidgeting. Not a good sign.  
  
"Kari, how long do you think you can delude him like this?! If I can walk in on you two making out, so can he. It's better that you tell him about the two of you dating now and save him more heartache than if he found out himself."  
  
"I'll try-."  
  
I make her look me in the eye. "Don't try, Kari. Do it! This isn't like what happened between Sora, Matt, and me."  
  
"Yes, it is. TK and you are the odd person out."  
  
"But did Sora flirt with me while she dated Matt since then? Did she keep it from me that he and her were in love?"  
  
"No, but-."  
  
"Follow their example, Kari. That skeleton in your closet will come out sooner or later, and it's best that you let it out on purpose than by accident. TK's friendship won't be the only thing you lose."  
  
"You're not going to go back on your word, are you?"  
  
"I won't tell TK, or Matt, but you have to tell him soon. I'm not going to cover you and Davis, you got that? They find out the hard way, you're on your own."  
  
  
  
KARI's P.O.V.  
  
After what seemed like hours of Tai's bitching, he finally lets me go and I head back for our room. I don't see what his problem is. TK's so wrapped around my finger that he'll never find out the truth.  
  
That one date I had with Davis was the best thing that ever happened to me. It made me realize that TK was not the one. Okay, so he saved my life a few times. So what?  
  
Why did Tai have to come home now of all times?! I wanted to show Davis I really love him, and my stupid big brother shows up without a word. Well, he'll be busy when we have the Digi-Destined reunion next week in the Digital world. Until then, I'd better keep my cool.  
  
Sorry, TK. Maybe if I hadn't met Davis, you'd be my man. Then again, all is fair in love and war.  
  
  
  
End part 1  
  
  
  
If I thought the flames I got from my first Sokeru fic were bad, the ones I get for this one will be murder. All you Kari fans, I apologize. This was kinda how she was in the original version. After all, the fic was written in response to mostly Daikari fics with TK-bashing in them.  
  
Unlike my other fic's, the chapters will be rather short so I can get it done faster. Plus, I do have other fic's to work on. With my parents gone for the week, I have the comp all to myself. That is, when I'm home and not working.  
  
Ja ne for now.  
  
-R80 


	2. Stabbed in the Back

DAGGER IN THE HEART  
Part 2: Stabbed in the Back  
  
By Robster80  
  
  
Author's notes: This chapter's title is what I would have liked to have changed as the main title of the story. However, after some thought, I figured it would be an insult to TakeruG since he created this story. So, I instead used this title for the 2nd chapter of this story. Once again, this story's original plot was created by TakeruG. I'm just trying to retell his story and pick up where he left off. I also do not own any of the characters used within this story.  
  
  
  
TK'S P.O.V.  
  
I've been coming to this shop and starring in the window for weeks now. They make the finest glassware in all of Japan, at least in my opinion. Each time I look inside this window, the urge to go in and make my special order grows stronger, little by little.  
  
Kari's been on my mind almost every waking moment. I love her, and I feel that she loves me back. After all, she flirts with me, especially when Davis is around. It's too bad, though. She's also the reason why I can't seem to be real friends with him. He still sees me as an obstacle between him and her.  
  
Anyway, I think this time, I'm going inside. My wallet is jammed with money, and I know what I want to get for Kari when I tell her I love her.  
  
My hand reaches for the doorknob of the shop. It's shaking a little, along with the rest of my insides. I'm trying to tell myself that it's okay to be scared. Admitting to someone you love them is enough to make anybody nervous. I feel like letting go of the knob and running home, but Matt's voice rings in my ears: "Just go for it, TK! It won't kill you."  
  
Before I know it, my feet are crossing into the shop and over to the counter. The one clerk comes up and asks if he could help me. I empty out my wallet for him.  
  
"I have a special order I'd like to make, sir."  
  
  
  
MATT'S P.O.V.  
  
Mom said TK was out roaming around again when I called. It figures. I know where he is, the poor kid. Window-shopping at that glass shop again.  
  
I hope my advice was any help to him. Kari's a nice girl, and they get along so well. There's no way she won't turn TK down when he asks her out.  
  
But, what if she does? The way she flirts with my kid brother, I've seen other girls do it before, and end up breaking guys' hearts. Is she that kind of girl, really?  
  
I shake my head furiously, banishing the thought. Kari would never hurt TK like that, even a fool knows this!  
  
Our reunion is only a few days away. I wonder if he'll tell her then? Will Davis try something? Will Tai? I can tell he's still upset over Sora and I being together, so he might try to prevent TK from following my lead.  
  
No! I'm being very stupid about this! Tai and TK get along cool, like Tai's part of the family. Just keep walking, Matt. You're almost at the shop.  
  
That's strange. TK just walked out of the store, and he has a bag with something in it! Did he... Did he actually-?  
  
My feet move faster than my brain, and I rush up to him. He's looking at me, almost in disbelief. "I... I did it, Matt," he says to me. "I got... I got Kari something... for when I ask her.."  
  
He did it. It took longer than I thought, but he finally did it! Again, my brain is too slow to react. My arms pull TK into a brotherly hug. "I'm so proud of you, kid."  
  
"It's... it's a glass ornament. ...With our crests engraved. I spent all my money, but..."  
  
I let go of him carefully. "TK, do you think it was worth it?"  
  
He slowly smiles at me. "Worth every cent."  
  
Let nothing go wrong at the reunion! Let my baby brother find true love like I did! Don't let all of this be for nothing!  
  
  
  
DAYS LATER, AT THE REUNION...  
  
  
KARI'S P.O.V.  
  
  
Isn't this a blast? All the original and "new" Digi-Destined together again in the Digital World for a picnic. Too bad our Digimon weren't able to join us, patrolling the DW 24/7.  
  
Actually, that's a good thing. It would have been difficult to shake off Gatomon and Veemon so Davis and I could-.  
  
Ah, there he is! And everyone seems occupied with each other, even TK.  
  
Perfect! Quietly, I sneak over to Davis. He wants to kiss me, but I hold up my hand in case someone is watching us. "Not now, lover," I say in a quiet voice. "Someone might see us."  
  
His face turns red, mixed with anger and embarrassment. "Sorry, baby, but-."  
  
"I know. I want you, too. That's why we're leaving... now!"  
  
Everyone's not looking, so I grab Davis by the hand and we sneak off. Once we're far enough, we'll find a nice, shady spot where no one can find us. Somewhere where I can get out of these clothes. I'm starting to get hot already.  
  
  
  
SORA'S P.O.V.  
  
Where are Davis and Kari running off to? They shouldn't wander off like that! A wild Digimon might attack them without warning!  
  
TK's just noticed they've gone off, too. Maybe I should tell him where they've gone. Davis might try something on Kari. I'd tell Tai, but he's talking to Mimi. They look like they shouldn't be disturbed, especially by me since Tai was in love with me. And Mimi with Matt.  
  
"TK, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Sora! Have you seen Kari? I have something to talk to her about."  
  
"Yes. I think I saw her run off that way, but-."  
  
"Thanks, see ya!"  
  
He takes off before I can tell him about Kari being with Davis. Now I have this gut feeling that something is going to go very wrong here.  
  
I'd better get Matt. And Tai.  
  
  
MATT'S P.O.V.  
  
Tai's talking to Mimi. She looks like she's still upset over me. It hurts me because if she hadn't moved to America when Davis, Cody, and Yolei became the next DD, I'd have gone out with her instead of Sora.  
  
Well, I hope she finds someone soon. For her sake. Maybe Tai will ask her out, since he's-.  
  
Uh-oh! Sora's looking at me like something's wrong. TK and Kari are missing. That wouldn't bother me if Davis wasn't missing, too.  
  
Oh god, no! Kari, you're not-!  
  
Sora's heading for Mimi and Tai. I'd better join them to see what's going on, then I'll go find TK, and fast!  
  
  
TK'S P.O.V.  
  
I run off in the direction Sora was pointing at, the ornament I have for Kari still in hand. Why would Kari go off on her own like that? It's dangerous.  
  
It soon hits me that Davis was also missing. Is he the reason why she's gone off this way? So help me, if he hurts her-!  
  
There's a small forest up ahead. Maybe they went in there.  
  
Wait! Someone's moaning from deep inside the forest! It sounds familiar.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
It IS Davis!  
  
"Yeahhhh... like that..."  
  
What is he moaning about, and what for? I'd better take a closer look, but quietly.  
  
I make my way between the trees, careful not to step on any branches or leaves. One loud noise and Davis will know I'm close by. What is he doing that's making him-?  
  
"Harrrrderrrrrr..."  
  
Sounds like he's in pure bliss. Is he jerking off, or-?  
  
"It's so big, Davis."  
  
Oh my god, he's raping her!  
  
"I want it inside me. Take me, now, Davis!"  
  
What?!  
  
Now I hear both Kari and Davis moaning. They're very close by. I think behind these bushes...  
  
...Oh no.  
  
...Kari...  
  
"Feels so good, Kari."  
  
"Harder, Davis!  
  
No!  
  
"Harderrrr!"  
  
NO!  
  
"YES!"  
  
NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
NARRATION  
  
Without thinking, and his vision blinded by hot tears, TK turned away from the naked Kari and Davis, and dashed away. His hand tightened its grip on the glass ornament, tighter and tighter until it shattered from the strain.  
  
TK didn't feel the broken glass pierce his hand, causing blood to run from his palm. He didn't hear it shatter as he ran out of the forest and away from the picnic spot the others had chosen. He couldn't even see where he was going. The image of Kari making love to Davis was burned into his mind, replaying repeatedly. Each time it replayed to him, his world shattered more, and ground into dust.  
  
It was all a lie. She had been toying with his heart all along. He meant nothing to her.  
  
Blood still dripping from his hand, TK kept running. It was as if his legs had a mind of their own, and weren't stopping for anything.  
  
"Kari, why," he kept asking himself in his head over and over.  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
  
DAVIS'S P.O.V.  
  
Suddenly, I hear several loud noises from outside the clearing Kari and I found. First, the sounds of leaves being crushed, and twigs snapping. I'd have ignored them, if the sound of shattering glass hadn't followed.  
  
Kari and I freeze. She heard it as well. We look at each other briefly, forgetting we're naked. "What was that?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
What I say next is something I know I'll regret. "I think we should head back. Now."  
  
We quickly separate and dress before heading back to the others. Did someone follow us? Or did some Digimon see us?  
  
"Davis, wait! I found something."  
  
I turn to see Kari kneeling down to look at something. It looks like shattered glass, and there's some blood on a few of the pieces. Fresh blood, too. "What was it?"  
  
Kari holds up a large piece. "Whatever it was... had my crest on it..."  
  
  
  
End part 2  
  
  
The truth is out now, and with the shattering of the ornament, TK's world shatters as well. Possibly beyond repair.  
  
One of the things I hated in the original version of this fic is that we never see TK's reaction to Kari and Davis having sex. Hopefully, this would have been how TakeruG envisioned the reaction. How the ornament was shattered was also never explained in the original. With this chapter, I hope I was able to shed some light on these subjects.  
  
Next chapter, we'll backtrack a little to focus on Mimi a little more, then pick up to when Kari and Davis rejoin the others. This will be a reunion the DD will never forget. 


	3. Skeletons In the Kamiya Closet

DAGGER IN THE HEART  
Part 3: Skeletons In the Kamiya Closet  
  
Original story and concept by TakeruG  
Rewritten by Robster80  
  
  
Author's notes: In a review/email, someone noted that I had made it known to Matt that Mimi was in love with him, when he had no idea in TakeruG's original story. That was an honest mistake. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Also, this chapter starts during the Digi-Destined reunion. That means it'll be during the 2nd half of the last chapter.  
  
  
  
MIMI'S P.O.V.  
  
I shouldn't be here. Yes, that sounds rude, but I don't know if I can stand being in one place when Sora and Matt are so near me, together. If only I didn't have the crest of Sincerity. It would make it easier to lie.  
  
How can Tai stand it? He loves Sora just as much as I love Matt. It must be hard on him as it is to me.  
  
Huh? Tai's motioning for me to move over to that log. Well, I have nothing better to do. Yolei, Izzy, and Ken are talking computers while Cody and Joe are trading stories. I don't know about the others.  
  
I go over and he invites me to sit down. "What's up?" I ask.  
  
He sits next to me. "It still bothers you, doesn't it?"  
  
"About Sora and Matt? ...Does the pain ever go away?"  
  
"I wish. It only lessens as time goes by, and you try hard not to think about it. Lately, I've got other things to worry about now than lost love or finding a girlfriend."  
  
I look at him, curious. A vague idea forms in my head. "Kari?"  
  
He nods. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but... it involves Davis and TK."  
  
"If she's dating both-!"  
  
"Worse. She's flirting with TK while dating Davis behind his back. At least she was last time I checked." I watch him sigh heavily. "I really hope she's set the record straight. TK doesn't deserve to be hurt like that."  
  
I zone out as Tai goes on. Kari would lie to TK and bring his hopes up when she's setting him up for the biggest betrayal of his life?! I remember the one time he told me his greatest fear: that he'd end up divorced like his parents or he'd live alone for the rest of his life. Everyone, except for Davis of course, hoped Kari would be the one who could take away TK's fear.  
  
Suddenly, I look around. TK, Kari, and Davis are missing. My gut tells me that's not good. "Tai, they're not here."  
  
He starts to look around as Sora and Matt join us. They look worried, too.  
  
"Tai," Sora starts. "I think something bad's about to happen."  
  
Tai's on his feet quick. "Where's Kari?"  
  
"I saw her and Davis slip off somewhere, and then TK followed them before I could tell him she was with Davis."  
  
Matt grabs Tai by the arm. "Tell me Kari's not dating Davis, Tai! Tell me she's not!"  
  
Tai doesn't even look at Matt. Who could blame him? "...I'm just hoping TK doesn't find them naked."  
  
I can tell Matt's ready to punch Tai. I'm on my feet, ready to make sure that doesn't happen.  
  
"And where were you two?"  
  
We all look. Davis and Kari are coming back. Kari's got something in her hands. It looks broken.  
  
Tai, Matt, Sora, and myself are the first to rush up to them. Matt takes one look at the thing in Kari's hands and he turns pale. "Where... where did you..." He can barely get the words out.  
  
"We found it," Davis starts. "It was just outside a small forest we were-."  
  
Kari cuts him off. Obviously, Davis was about to say too much. "It has my crest on it. And there's some blood on the smaller pieces."  
  
Tai and myself look at Matt. He's still pale. "...It was for Kari," he finally gets the words out. "TK had it made... a special order..."  
  
It all falls into place. TK was going to give it to Kari today, and then ask her to officially become his girlfriend. Kari hadn't told him about her seeing Davis. TK had found out the hard way.  
  
"I'll go look for him," I say before I start running off.  
  
"Wait for me," I hear Matt call after me. I turn and face him.  
  
"No! You'd only make things worse for him."  
  
"He's MY brother-!"  
  
"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!" I start running like mad after I scream that. Matt will probably wonder what I meant by that. He wasn't very bright, after all.  
  
Did I just think that? No, Mimi, focus! Finding TK now is more important than berating yourself for insulting your first love. But where do I start?!  
  
Blood. There was blood on some of the glass Kari back. Maybe if I start at that grove Davis and Kari were at, I'll find a trail. I just hope TK's not bleeding too badly.  
  
  
TAI'S P.O.V.  
  
Matt just stands there, frozen. I think he's slowly seeing what Mimi was trying to tell him: because he had a girlfriend, seeing him would only make TK feel worse than what he's feeling now.  
  
If Davis was going to say what I thinking he was... I look straight at Kari. "What were you and Davis doing in that forest?"  
  
She's blushing deep red, and looking down at the ground. It's all clear now. TK had seen them having sex.  
  
"What's the big deal?" I hear Davis say, but I don't look at him. My eyes are fixed on Kari. "TK knows that Kari and I are dating, right Kari?"  
  
There's a long silence. Kari doesn't even try to speak. The answer's obvious: TK never knew Kari was using him. The skeleton had come out at the worst time.  
  
My blood's boiling, worse than when I found out Matt had started going out with Sora. I want to strangle Kari right here! She can tell that's what I want to do, because she's starting to back away.  
  
No. That's too good for her. I'll just do what I promised her that day I failed to talk some sense into her.  
  
"I warned you, Hikari."  
  
Now she's moving at me, reaching out for me. "Taichi-!"  
  
I slap her hard. What can I say? I told her and told her, but she wouldn't listen. She had to have her fun toying with TK's emotions. She knew I wouldn't side with her if TK found out on his own.  
  
"I warned you. And now... I'll keep my promise to you. You lost your best friend AND your brother in one shot, Hikari! I have no sister from now on!"  
  
Now I turn to Davis. Even though he might be just a pawn in Kari's plan, he's just as guilty. "And you! If I catch you anywhere near my apartment, I'll-!"  
  
Suddenly, something hard connects with my jaw, and I tumble to the ground. I don't need to see who hit me. In fact, it took Matt longer than I expected to hit me.  
  
"You knew," I hear him roaring at me. "You knew Kari was with Davis all this time! Why didn't you tell TK?! WHY?!"  
  
Cody helps me up while Ken, Joe, and Sora hold Matt back. The way Sora's looking at me tells me she doesn't think highly of me either. Doesn't matter, anyway. I expected to be blamed as well. "Because I tried to convince this... this stupid girl to tell TK herself that he wasn't the guy she wanted. Shows how stupid I was."  
  
Everyone's looking at me. Some are angry, some are scared, and some have mixed feelings. My anger's dropped some, but not a whole lot. I think I'd better take Kari home. There's no reason for me to stay here. I grab Kari by the arm, my grip tight enough so she knows not to fight me.  
  
"We're leaving," I hiss before I drag her away to find the nearest monitor. I can still feel Matt and Sora's glares burning in my back. I then stop to look at Davis.  
  
"If you're still alive after today, and if you wanna stay healthy, you'll never show your face at my apartment again!"  
  
  
  
MATT'S P.O.V.  
  
I want to run after Tai. I want to pound his goddamn skull into the ground. He should have told me or TK about Kari and Davis! All of this could have been avoided if he had said something!  
  
I don't care if he's not siding with Kari. Our friendship is dead! He's no better than Kari or Davis.  
  
"She told me he knew."  
  
My eyes turn to Davis, but I still only see red.  
  
"Kari said that she told TK about us," he says softly. "I thought he knew..."  
  
Joe, Ken, and Sora still keep a good grip on me, but I relax myself. Right now, I need to find TK. Beating Tai, Kari, and Davis into bloody smears would have to wait. As soon as Sora and the other let go, I say to Davis. "You get the hell out of my sight. And you and girlfriend are to never come near my kid brother again!"  
  
I turn to face Sora. Seeing her calms me a little, but with TK still missing I'm still scared. "I'm going to find my brother," I tell her, and to the rest of the gang as well. "Alone. Joe, you go to my mom's apartment and wait there. And have the computer ready."  
  
  
MIMI'S P.O.V.  
  
As I keep following the blood trail, I can't help but worry more and more. It looks like a bad cut from the drops. My pace is quick, so hopefully I can find him soon if he's stopped at somewhere safe.  
  
This would be easier if I had Palmon here now. If she were Lillymon, she could get a better look from up high. Hell, Garurumon would be of more help!  
  
"Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi!"  
  
I skid to a halt at the familiar voices. To my left are some Gekomon and Otamamon running up to me, and they seem relieved yet concerned. "Look, you guys, I'm in a big hurry-."  
  
One Gekomon hops up quicker than his friends. "Mimi, this is serious! We found this one guy, a human with blond hair, running like he was being chased by a Dark Master."  
  
My eyes are wide open. "TK! Is he alright?"  
  
"His one hand was bleeding pretty badly," a red Otamamon said. "And he was crying hard. We recognized him as one of the kids who saved us from the Digimon Emperor, so we took him to our village to try and fix him up. One of our medics said that they had pulled out some good chunks of glass from his wounds, too."  
  
At least TK was safe and his wounds were treated. "Take me to him!"  
  
The Gekomon and Otamamon exchange looks. "We dunno if he'll talk. He keeps repeating the words 'Kari,' and 'why.' Then he sobs harder."  
  
"I SAID RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
  
The Digimon back off quickly at my outburst, then quickly lead me to their village. I didn't mean to yell like that, but I need to see TK right now before I can email the others that I found him.  
  
As we walk, my D-terminal beeps. I check my mail. Matt's on his way to join me, and he says that Joe's going to TK's place to turn on Ms. Takaishi's computer.  
  
I tell some of the Geko and Otamamon to wait for him where they found me so they could bring him to the village.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to have a happy reunion between us Odaiba Digi-Destined. TK was going to ask his best friend to be his girlfriend.  
  
Now... will any of us still be friends after all of this?  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Next: Matt joins up with Mimi at the Geko/Otamamon village to take TK home, and Mimi decides to stay with TK overnight to help him cope with his pain. Meanwhile, Davis confronts Kari about how she hurt TK.  
  
  
  
Last minute notes: Okay, so Matt wasn't as POed at Tai in the original as he was in here. But, he does have a good point that Tai should have just told TK about his backstabbing little sister. How Tai's gonna try and patch things up with him and Sora is still a mystery, but he's got other problems. Also, I was debating on whom would find TK for Mimi, whether it would be Leomon (we haven't seen him in this Digimon Universe since 01), Ogremon, or the other friendly Digimon from 01 and 02.  
  
Read and review, folks. I'll be back soon. 


	4. Scarred

DAGGER IN THE HEART  
Part 4: Scarred  
  
Original story and concept by TakeruG  
Rewritten by Robster80  
MATT'S P.O.V.  
  
Dammit! Where do I start looking for TK?! It's all Kari's fault!  
  
Calm down, Matt. You can't think straight when you're so angry. Believe that TK's okay, and you'll find him sooner. Or at least Mimi will find him.  
  
Huh? My D-terminal's buzzing. Better check it in case it's Mimi.  
  
Yep, it's Mimi. 'TK's at Little Edo?' That's the village those Gekomon and Otamamon live in. Hang on, TK, I'm on my way!  
  
It's a good thing I'm on the track team; otherwise this long jog would be hell without Garurumon with me. I wonder how he and the others are doing?  
METAL GARURUMON'S P.O.V.  
  
Something's wrong. I can smell it in the air, but it's not like evil Digimon. It's something I just can't place right now. Also, I can't stop wondering if this will affect Matt and his friends as well.  
  
Here comes Angewomon... and she looks worried. "What brings you out here, and where's Angemon?"  
  
"That's why I'm here. Angemon's missing."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I've been looking for him for over an hour, but I can't find him. No one else has seen him, either, and I'm getting worried."  
  
Could this have any connection to what I was feeling earlier? Maybe something's happened to TK. "I'll go and look for him, Angewomon. Maybe I can sniff him out." And if I can find Matt or one of the other Digi-Destined, I can see if TK's all right.  
  
"Thank you so much, Metal Garurumon. I just hope he's not hurt."  
  
She seems relieved somewhat. It's amazing how close she and Angemon have gotten. Well, I'd better get moving!  
TK'S P.O.V.  
  
So cold... I feel so cold... Empty... Alone...  
  
Kari. You said you cared for me... Back when we saved you from the Dark Ocean...  
  
You said you cared for me...  
  
...Liar...  
  
I want to die. Nothing else matters to me anymore. I have no reason to go on now... now that... that Kari...  
  
Love. That word means nothing to me... My parents divorced each other. Am I bound to that same fate? Why did Matt have to luck out? Why does he get the girl and I don't?  
  
Why, Kari? You told me Davis was just a friend. You told me I was the one.  
  
Why did you lie? Why did you play with my heart, only to tear it apart?  
  
Why?!  
  
"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!"  
MIMI'S P.O.V.  
  
That scream... Oh God, it hurts me so much to hear TK suffer like that. I'm just glad I came here alone, otherwise I'd be strangling Kari right now.  
  
"What does the Child of Light have to do with this?"  
  
I turn to look at one of the older Gekomon. He's holding a jar with the bloody glass shards they pulled out of TK's hand. He seems confused. "From what we remember, the Child of Light and Child of Hope got along so well. Like they were a couple."  
  
"Things change," I say. "Although not always for the better." That last part I say more to myself than to the Gekomon. Yes, Kari did change from all those years ago. Back then she was pure and mostly innocent. But even the purest of people can be corrupted, or snap. Michael's Green Lantern comic books taught me that.  
  
"Mimi!!!"  
  
That voice! I look up, and I'm sure now. "Lilymon!!"  
  
We hug. It's been too long since we saw each other last. "Lilymon, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Little Edo is part of my area. But what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a long story, mostly involving TK. Lilymon, could you go get Matt for me? He should be heading this way by now."  
  
"Is TK alright?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Please, go find Matt, Lilymon. I'll explain when you get back."  
  
Once she's gone, I ask if I could be alone with TK. I also ask if, when Matt gets here, he be kept out of the hut until I'm done. It's better if TK talks to someone who knows what he's going through, and Matt would just upset him more.  
  
Then again, what help could I be? What Kari did to him might affect his trust in females in general. It's a risk I'll have to take. He needs a friend, and I'm the closest friend he has now.  
  
Oh god, he looks awful! He's more of a wreck than I was after I found out about Matt and Sora. His bandaged hand looks okay, but the bandages will need replacing soon. The blood's sinking into them.  
  
"Who... who's there?"  
  
He's coming around. "It's me, TK. Mimi."  
  
"Mimi? Where are we? How'd we get here?"  
  
"You... don't remember?"  
  
He's looking at his bandaged hand, like he's not sure if he wants to remember. "I had... an ornament. I was going to give it... to Kari-."  
  
His tears are back. He remembers.  
  
"That... that lying bitch-!"  
  
His fist tightens at the thought, almost breaking the bandages. I grab him in a fierce hug. "Sssh! Don't think about her anymore. Try to relax."  
  
"You mean... you know-?"  
  
Uh-oh! What should I tell him? "Not everything. All I know is Kari and Davis came back to the group, with what was left of... of your ornament. I left to look for you after that, so I don't know where they were or what they did. ...But don't tell me what you saw them doing. It might be better if you tell me when the pain's lessened."  
  
"No. I need to tell someone... before it eats me up inside."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He's silent for a moment. Maybe he's thinking about what I said, that he should wait before he tells me.  
  
"I followed them into a forest, Kari and Davis, I mean. I lost them for a minute, and then... I heard Davis moaning. I thought he was raping her, but... I went in for a closer look-."  
  
I don't think I like where this is going. "TK, are you telling me that she-?"  
  
"She was having sex with him. ...And she enjoyed every moment of it! I can still hear her yelling 'yes' in my mind over and over!"  
  
I hug him tighter as he starts balling again. Kari, how could you do this?! Wasn't it enough for you to see another guy behind TK's back? Did you have to screw the other guy to satisfy yourself?  
  
And that Davis! If I ever get my hands on him, he'll never experience that sensation ever again!  
  
"I wanna go home, Mimi," TK sobs. "I just wanna go home..."  
  
"Okay, TK. Okay. I'll get you home, and then, you can lie down and rest."  
  
Just then, I hear Matt's voice from outside. And Metal-Garurumon's, too! Sounds like they're worried sick. I turn myself around and heave TK onto my back. He's a little heavy, but not too much considering he keeps in shape.  
METAL-GARURUMON'S P.O.V.  
  
Mimi's coming out of the hut the Gekomon said she and TK were in, and she's got him on her back. Oh my... his hand's bandaged pretty good! Hope he's okay.  
  
"TK!! Mimi, how is he?"  
  
I can tell Matt's worried, but so am I. Where's Patamon? I was sure he'd be here with his old partner.  
  
"Heartbroken," Mimi starts. "Tired, bleeding some, emotionally scarred... Kari had better stay clear of me if she wants to live to see college!"  
  
"She and Tai made my serious hit list. TK, I promise they're gonna pay for what they did to you!"  
  
Tai? What's he got to do with this? And Kari, too? "Matt, there's something you're not telling me."  
  
"Later, old buddy. We gotta get TK home and now. Where's the nearest Digiport?"  
  
"I'll take you to it. Hop on!"  
KARI'S P.O.V.  
  
So much for this being the perfect day. That idiot TK had to follow my man and me into the woods, didn't he? Now everybody knows I was cheating on him. It's his fault for falling for me.  
  
Then again, how could he help it? I am one of the most popular girls in our class.  
  
I hear water running in the shower. This might be my chance to sneak out while Tai's in the shower. I'll just tiptoe out the door and head for Davis' apartment before he can-.  
  
"Kari, don't even THINK I won't chase after you in the nude, because I will!"  
  
He's just bluffing. I'm only a few feet away from freedom-.  
  
Damn doorbell!! Who the hell would be visiting at this time of day?  
  
Hey, what perfect timing!  
  
"Kari-."  
  
"Ssssh! Don't talk, lover. Let's go before Tai sees us."  
  
"Too late. There he is."  
  
I turn around, and sure enough, Tai's standing in the living room. He's dripping wet and has a towel wrapped around his waist. Damn older brother!  
DAVIS' P.O.V.  
  
Tai doesn't look too happy to see me, but I had to take a risk and come here.  
  
"Davis, get out of here before I-!"  
  
"Relax, Tai. I'm here to break up with your sister."  
  
"She's NOT my-! What did you say?"  
  
"You're here to what?!"  
  
I look at Kari. As I thought, she's in shock. "You heard me. But first, I want to know why you didn't bother to tell TK about us dating."  
  
"It... it wasn't any of this business."  
  
"He was in love with you, in case you didn't know. ...Or maybe you DID know, didn't you? You were playing with his emotions all along!"  
  
Kari crosses her arms. "So what?"  
  
"Don't you remember that he saved your life at least twice?! First he and Angemon protected you from Piedmon when you were 8, and then he, Patamon, and Gatomon rescued you from the Dark Ocean back when I became a Digi-Destined. Doesn't that matter to you? You could have died."  
  
"Yet I didn't. And so what about all the things that asshole did for me? Why do you even care? It's not like you gave a damn about him in the first place. He came between us by moving to Odaiba, just as you said to me years ago. Now I understand why you tried so hard to help me. And you'll help me again by making sure that snitch pays for making me look bad."  
  
"Like hell I'll do such a thing!! Here's a newsflash for you, babe: I like TK! He's my friend, despite all the times we were at each other's throats. I didn't like everything he and you did together, but I don't like you breaking his heart the way you and I did earlier today even more. It's not worth losing friendship over."  
  
"You coward! You're afraid-!"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid, but not of Tai or the others. YOU'RE the one I'm afraid of! You're not the same girl I fell for all those years ago; you lost the light you had that everyone loved about you. We're through as of right now, Kari. Getting my friends back is more important than keeping a girlfriend who only cares about what she wants."  
  
Now I turn to Tai. I think he's shocked about what I've just done. But the real problem will be trying to patch things up with TK and the others. "That's all I came to say, Tai. I'll be going now, and I doubt I'll ever come back. Not that you'll mind, I'm sure."  
  
As I try to leave, Kari pulls me back and then... I get a slap that could rival Jun's right cross.  
  
"How DARE you! Is this the thanks I get for choosing you over that wimp TK?! I EVEN FUCKED YOU!!"  
  
"And THAT was your idea, Kari. Not mine." I open the door, but I have one thing I wanna say, no matter how dumb it sounds. It seems fitting for this situation. "You know, that Dean Martin was right: a guy shouldn't take orders from someone with pretty legs. It keeps his mind off of what's going on around him. Take your brother, for instance. He crosses his legs, and nothing happens. Ta-ta."  
  
I'm out the door and close it just before Kari can throw something at me. Judging from the smashing sound, I think it was her mother's favorite vase.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
That voice! It's Mrs. Kamiya. She must be back from work.  
  
"What was that noise I heard just now?"  
  
"That was Kari. She's just upset that I broke up with her."  
  
"Broke up? I never knew you were dating."  
  
"Thank Kari for that. I'm going home now. Oh, and sorry about your vase."  
  
"My vase? As in my FAVORITE vase?"  
  
"Possibly." My feet carry me away while Mrs. Kamiya dashes into her apartment. As I turn the corner, I can hear her screaming, "HIKARI KAMIYA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!"  
  
Here's where she's grounded for life. And me, too, once Mrs. Kamiya calls my folks.  
PATAMON'S P.O.V.  
  
TK.  
  
I can feel your pain. I can feel your thoughts.  
  
This shouldn't have happened! You deserved better than this. They shouldn't have played with your heart.  
  
Kari. Davis. I'll make them pay. I'll make them all pay! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!!  
  
PATAMON, DARK-WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
A/N: Bugs Bunny said it best, "Ain't I a stinker?" Well, here it is, and we'll be soon caught up with the original version. TakeruG and I got to gabbing about what was gonna happen next, and he told me that he planned for Davis and Kari to break up, so I figured I'd incorporate it into this version. By the way, Davis was paraphrasing Dean Martin's lines from "Robin and the 7 Hoods," one of my fav movies.  
  
So what happens next? It's too soon for a romance between TK and Mimi. But we'll get there soon enough. As for Tai and Davis, they'll be trying to make amends, but it won't be easy where Matt is concerned. And what about Jun? Where is she in all of this?  
  
Some good news with this chapter. I'm just one chapter short before BOYZ is concluded. However, that's just the first story arc. I'll continue the Boyz' adventures in a sequel series, but first I'll be trying to get more work done on New Destiny, as well as this series.  
  
TTFN (Ta-ta for now) 


	5. Grief

DAGGER IN THE HEART  
Part 5: Grief  
  
Original story and concept by TakeruG  
Rewritten by Robster80  
Previously: Mimi was taken to TK in Little Edo, where she found out TK had seen Kari and Davis having sex, thus leading to his current emotional state. With the help of Matt and Metal Garurumon, she began moving TK to a nearby port to send him home. Meanwhile, Davis severed all ties with Kari because of what they had done. Unlike Kari, Davis cared about TK's feelings. However, it will be a long, long time before he can fully redeem himself...  
NANCY'S P.O.V.  
  
I've dealt with divorce and having two children who are special kids who have saved the world many times over with Digital Monsters for friends. But I'm still human. I'm still a mother who worries about her baby boy, both my babies, even though Matt lives with my ex-husband.  
  
Right now I'm standing near my computer with Joe, who told me what he knows. TK disappeared during the reunion the kids were having in the Digital World. Kari and Davis had something to do with it, but all Joe told me was that Kari was playing with TK's heart. He didn't know the whole story himself.  
  
A chime comes from his D-terminal, and he checks it. He looks at me. "Stand clear from the computer."  
  
I obey, and the next minute Mimi, Matt, and TK appear on the floor. My eyes are on TK's one hand. It's bandaged, and bleeding a little.  
  
Joe pulls out his medic kit quickly and starts treating the wounds. "Amazing," he says. "The Gekomon and Otamamon did a good job on his wounds, but why is he still bleeding?"  
  
"TK clenched his fist a little," Mimi explains. "He did it when he told me..." She hesitates. My guess is what she's hiding has something to do with Kari and Davis.  
  
Matt's getting impatient. Suspense was never his favorite thing. "What did TK tell you, Mimi? Tell us now!"  
  
"Matt, stop it! If she doesn't want to tell us-."  
  
"I got to see Kari naked..."  
  
All eyes are on my youngest son. Except Mimi's. Hers are closed. I notice even though I'm looking at TK as he goes on, choking back the sobs.  
  
"I saw her... having sex with Davis... by the way she was moaning, she... she wanted him..."  
  
Now I understand. Kari had hurt my son in the worst possible way, worse than I dared to think. But I can hardly believe the same little girl I came to know like a daughter did this.  
  
"Joe, please finish quickly, and then you three get him to bed. I have a phone call to make."  
  
My legs are moving me to the phone when it suddenly rings. I check the caller ID. It's the Kamiyas' number. How ironic. I pick up. "Hello?"  
  
"Nancy, it's Julie."  
  
"I was about to call you. My son just came home."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"His hand is bandaged from several cuts and he's damn near traumatized from watching your daughter fucking her boyfriend she never told TK about. Does that sound like he's alright to you?" I know I sound cold, but I don't care. My son has been hurt and I want retribution. I want blood.  
  
"I'm... I'm so sorry-."  
  
"Julie, as far as I'm concerned, I never want your daughter near TK ever again. If she tries coming to my apartment, I'll have her arrested for harassment or worse."  
  
"She'll be lucky if I even let her out of the house after this. I'm just as upset as you are-."  
  
"You have no idea how pissed I am, lady. I've said all I want to, so don't talk to me for a while. A good long while!"  
  
I hang up before I can hear her say anything else. God, I've never been so mad at anyone since before my divorce. Just then I notice there's no one else in the room. The others must have taken TK to his room by now.  
MIMI'S P.O.V.  
  
I don't think I've ever seen Ms. Takaishi like this before. But, it gives me an idea to where Matt got his temper.  
  
Joe's just finished redressing TK's hand, so we can move TK to his room. I think he's cried himself to sleep now. It'll be good for him to get some actual rest.  
  
Matt's muttering about what he'll do to Kari, Davis, and Tai for this. I know he has a right to be angry, but Tai doesn't deserve to be blamed along with Kari. It's possible he didn't know Kari was going to screw Davis today, or that TK would find them doing it. But then, Matt was never really the bright one.  
  
After we get TK in bed, I take off his shoes for him and put them aside. Then I notice a few pictures on his desk; pictures of Kari and him, and some with just her.  
  
That sweet, angelic face; that pearly smile; and those honest eyes. All of them a great deception. A mask to hide the real Hikari Kamiya, nothing more.  
  
TK shouldn't see them when he wakes up. It'll bring the pain back, and stronger than before.  
  
Matt notices as I start taking the pictures out form their frames. He then starts helping me with them. "Good thinking, Mimi. He's been through enough today."  
  
"We should get rid of everything that reminds him of Kari."  
  
Matt quietly gives Joe and I orders as we remove every item that he knows links TK to Kari. When we finish, we carry them out and set them on the couch. Ms. Takaishi sees this, but doesn't say anything. Instead she goes to the closet, probably looking for a box to put what we brought into.  
JUN'S P.O.V.  
  
Something's going on here, and I don't like it. First I get a call from Tai Kamiya that my folks are to call his when they get home, and then Davis walks in, doesn't say a word, and starts gathering his movies and video games into a big box. He even put in his bedroom phone.  
  
"You plan on moving somewhere?"  
  
He throws in the last of his movies before shoving the box into my arms.  
  
"Give that to mom and dad," he tells me. "I'm grounding myself."  
  
"Grounding yourself?!"  
  
"Yup. For a few months. Maybe a year or so. Depends on what our parents say. When they come in, get me. I'll be in my room, staring at the wall or the ceiling."  
  
My eyes shift from the box full of his junk to his retreating body. Maybe he's sick. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
But he doesn't answer. He just shuts his door and locks it.  
  
I wonder if this is all a dream.  
MATT'S P.O.V.  
  
Joe's gone now, which is good. I'm grateful for his help, but we don't need him here for what's next.  
  
Something about Mimi's been bugging me for a while now. She practically volunteered to go after TK when Kari and Davis came back with the remains of the ornament. And what did she mean by me having a girlfriend? Is she still upset about Sora and me being together?  
  
No. I see now she didn't want me going after TK was because of my happiness with Sora. He'd be angry with me because I got the girl of my dreams, and his dream girl shattered his dreams. It was right for Mimi to do what she did. It was right that she found TK first and talked to him.  
  
They're gonna pay for this, little brother. Kari, Davis, Tai, all three of them are so dead if I ever get my hands on them!  
  
"Matt."  
  
I look at her, seeing a sort of angry expression. "What?"  
  
"Despite what you think, you shouldn't blame Tai for this."  
  
"Why the hell not?! He knew Kari was stringing TK along." That's when it hits me. "He told you, didn't he?"  
  
"He told me he wanted Kari to tell TK the truth-."  
  
"Then you knew Kari was deluding my brother!"  
  
"Not till today-."  
MIMI'S P.O.V.  
  
Before I can finish, Matt slaps me. It was a shock, but I guess I should have expected it. He's so mad he can't think straight.  
  
"You knew! You knew and yet you went after TK, pretending to be his friend! You lying bitch-!"  
  
No way am I standing for this. I slug Matt hard, harder than when I punched Sukamon, and then I pin him to the floor. My hands are on his shirt, pulling him so he's looking me in the eye.  
  
"My crest is Sincerity, Yamato Ishida! It's downright impossible for me to lie; you of all people should remember that fact! Yes, I knew Kari was using TK, but only for the last hour or so! And if I had known a lot sooner, I'd have tried to warn TK that that little bitch was going to break his heart because he is my friend and I care about him deeply!  
  
"Tai wanted to tell TK about Kari's scheme, you idiot! I could feel it with my crest, but you know what I think? I think he wanted Kari to tell TK herself that she was with Davis because Tai felt TK had to hear it from her to believe it. He did what he thought was the right thing; you can't blame him for that!  
  
"You're upset about what's happened, and I can understand that... but if you ever hit me again or call me a liar, I don't care what Sora will do to me, I will make you suffer so bad, you'll feel like you're in the Great Depression!"  
  
I get off of him quickly and then head for TK's room, locking the door. I can't stand the sight of Matt right now. Why did I ever think I loved him?!  
  
Oh god, I'm crying now. But why? Because of Matt? Or is it because of TK?  
  
What's wrong with me?!  
  
"Don't hate Matt, Mimi..."  
  
I look up in shock. TK's facing the wall his bed's against, but he's not asleep like when we left him.  
  
"He probably thinks this is Tai's revenge for losing Sora."  
  
"TK... Do you think that?"  
  
"...No. He's tried to tell me before... but he never did."  
  
"...He wanted Kari to let you down easy."  
  
He's silent for a moment, but then he says something I thought he'd never say in his life. "I should have let her die! Let Piedmon get her, or left her to rot in the Dark Ocean!"  
  
"You're just upset..."  
  
He turns over, and I can see he's been crying again. "I mean it, Mimi. Every word. I... I hate her. More than Devimon... I hate her so much... Why did I fall in love with her?"  
  
I walk over to him, gently moving a hair from his forehead before I sit down in his nearby desk chair. "We don't choose who we fall in love with, TK. It just... happens."  
  
Suddenly, he grabs my arm with one hand, and runs a finger along my arm. He's noticed my scar. "How'd you get this? And when?"  
  
Nobody else knows about the scar, except for my parents. Mostly because I wore long-sleeved shirts after that. Guess I forgot to put one on today.  
  
"I got this shortly after MaloMyotismon died... when I found out Matt was with Sora."  
  
"You did this yourself?"  
  
"I did. My dad caught me, though, and I slit my arm instead of my wrist while he fought to take the knife away. After realizing Matt would never leave Sora for me, I thought I couldn't go on. As much as I loved living in America..."  
  
"You wished you never moved away?"  
  
"Yeah. TK, I won't pretend to know what you're going through, but I do know you're hurting badly from this. And I don't want you to make the same mistake I made." I point to my scar to make sure he understands. "Do you promise me you won't try to kill yourself?"  
  
He doesn't say a word. His eyes are on my scar. I just hope he's not thinking about suicide despite what I've said.  
  
He's still holding my hand. I never realized it until now, but his touch is gentle. And warm.  
  
"I can't promise you that, Mimi. I just can't."  
  
It's weird, but... I can almost see myself lying in TK's place. A younger me, still torn by the news of Matt and Sora dating.  
  
"Okay then," I say before getting up, gently pulling my arm away. It almost makes me sad, deep down. "But I won't leave until you do."  
TK'S P.O.V.  
  
She leaves slowly, and once again, I'm alone in the darkness of my world. I'm glad. And yet, I'm sorry she left.  
  
Why should I go on now? I've lost the only real love of my love, not to mention person who knew me best. There's nothing left for me.  
  
Then again... I wouldn't get to see Mimi again.  
  
Don't go there, Takaishi! That's rebound talk. Even though... even though Mimi was your first crush.  
  
I hope she meant what she said, that she'd stay till I promise.  
NANCY'S P.O.V.  
  
I sit on the couch as Mimi exits from TK's room. "I sent Matt home," I tell her. "He's just overprotective of TK."  
  
"I know. But he gave me a reason to let out my anger at him I've kept for over three years."  
  
"How's TK?"  
  
"He hates Kari, and wished he let her die either of the two times he had to protect her. I think he might be suicidal. ...Which is why I'd like to stay overnight, if that's okay."  
  
I just nod. When something happens that bothers me, I can't stand not writing it all down. With Mimi staying over, I'll know TK will be looked after while I write. "Why don't we call your parents and ask for some extra clothes for you?"  
DAVIS' P.O.V.  
  
The folks are home. I can hear Jun telling them to call the Kamiyas through the walls. I listen as mom talks on the phone. Sounds like she's about to hang up.  
  
Five. Four. Three. Two-.  
  
"DAVIS, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
And the lesson learned? Keep it in your pants.  
To Be Continued...  
Can you tell which is new and which is from the original? If not, print both off and read for yourself.  
  
I owe you all an apology out there for the lateness in posting part 4. I was waiting for a response from TakeruG before I posted. After waiting for almost a month, I decided you all waited long enough and posted it. TG, if you're reading this, I'm very sorry and I hope you liked parts 4 and 5.  
  
Some people have said some good things about the fic so far. Just last week, I got a random IM congratulating me on the coldness of part 4. It was weird, but in a good way. And just recently, someone asked me if I was going to make this a Kari-bashing fic, hinting that it would be a good idea. I'll keep it as a side note for now, though. 


End file.
